


take the road less travelled by

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Post-The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), could be read as platonic or romantic, percy & rachel were friends shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “I’m scared.” Percy says as they sit in his bedroom, Rachel lying on his bed, him resting on a pillow on the ground.Rachel looks over at Percy, her corkscrew curls falling into her face, her headband doing little to keep it out of her eyes. "Scared of what?" She asks, and immediately she knows it's a stupid question.- or percy and rachel have a little chat.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	take the road less travelled by

“I’m scared.” Percy says as they sit in his bedroom, Rachel lying on his bed, him resting on a pillow on the ground. 

Rachel looks over at Percy, her corkscrew curls falling into her face, her headband doing little to keep it out of her eyes. "Scared of what?" She asks, and immediately she knows it's a stupid question.   
  
He has so many things he could be scared of, from dying, of being the prophecy child to the monsters he sees on a regular basis. She can't even imagine how stressed he must be. It's just another way she's not fully apart of his world.   
  
"I-I don't know." He says, and she watches his eyebrows furrow. The warm May air brushes against their faces, and she takes a deep breath before speaking. "It's ok if you're scared. I mean, you could die next year." She winces, seeing the way he grimaces.   
  
"But," She starts, her voice faltering for a moment, "I think you should be brave. For your mom. For Camp. For Annabeth." For me, she thinks. Percy nods after a long moment. He runs a hand through his dreads and sighs.   
  
"Yeah. I'll do that."


End file.
